conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Farnham
Francis Farnham (1782-1850) was a Bancairn politician, first Prime Minister of Bancairn. He is also known as "The father of the Conservatives", even though it was Edward Hornet who officially founded the party. The traditional conservatives always have Farnham as a model. Early life He was born to an upper-middle-class family in Castleton. His father, Peter Farnham, was an engineer, in the National Engineering Company, whose major works include the Welfare Bridge, the Isle pier and many of the later Victorian decorative town plumbing. Young Francis went to the newly founded School of Mechanics, before turning to a political career. The Republican revolutions In 1804 he adhered to the Republican movement, and was charged several times by the Council Police for public disorder, at a time when winds were turning. By 1809 he was working to overthrow the Council, with other fellow Revolutionaries like Christopher Markson and Paul Cole. When the Republic was proclaimed, Cole decided to leave; he joined the Labourers & Worker' Party, admitting traditional authority was not his cup of tea. In 1823, a first rebellion was held after the death of Henry Farman, a known supporter of the Tory Councillors, to protest against Adrian Makepeace's election and crowning. An armed troop of 3409 men encircled the Victorian House and tried to dissolve the Council. The National Army forced them to surrender a few days after the siege had begun. The ensuing riot was a disgrace for the Council and Makepeace. 954 Revolutionaries died, the others being imprisoned and tortured. The siege had been remotely commanded by Farnham, and was arrested on charges of treason. He was released and rehabilitated in 1837. 1839 General Elections He then proceeded to go round the country in a modified stagecoach, stopping by in every village and town to deliver a speech and pay the population a visit. The public greatly appreciated this, and he was elected Prime Minister in 1839 with a roaring majority of 75% of the votes. He then took in his stride to govern the Republic as best as possible, keeping close to the people and being faithful to his promises. The 1839 mandate was somehow disturbed by frequent appointments with several ministers to fill holes or correct flaws in the Constitution or the system. In 1840 the Conservatives were gaining affiliates, due to the leaning economy and frail citizenships issues. However Farnham refused to allow Non-Cairn citizens the right to vote in Parliament. He improved the transport system, along with Henry Howard II, and proceeded to ensure protection of civil servants. He also strengthened the ties between Bancairn and the Continent, meeting regularly with Viscount Melbourne, and occasionally with the Queen Victoria. In 1843 he was replaced by his friend Howard, who strived to give Bancairn a national identity. Last days & death He died from cancer in 1850. In his office, his friends found poems, books, and various documents he had written. Quotes "That's the fun of it. There's a given chance you might get the seat even if you're not aiming at it." -about the PM seat, after the Election. *The "factious few" directs to the Council and their "puppet king". Category: BancairnCategory:Individuals